


Bubbly Blood

by ArcticCassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCassie/pseuds/ArcticCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Alec are overdue back from a mission and Simon is overdue to feed. Magnus has a solution to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys a.k.a. polyamory galore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514762) by [plantbaby (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plantbaby). 



> I did not know I needed Poly Alec in my life until I read that fic

“You home M?” Simon walked through the entrance to Magnus’ apartment, not bothering to knock. None of them knocked these days.

“In the kitchen!” A sing song voice sung back. Simon rounded a corner, finding the warlock stirring a pot of something on the stove. Simon walked up behind him, sliding hands gently around the shorter man’s waist and leaning his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Simon smiled pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck. “Not that I could appreciate the taste these days, would just taste like ash to me, but still looks good!”

Magnus laughed, reaching a hand up to scratch the vampire’s head familiarly.

“If you must know darling, it’s soup for the others when they get home. They’re overdue on this mission by two days already and demons be damned if they’re not getting a proper meal and rest when they get home tonight.” The warlock reached across and placed a lid on the pot, turning in the vampire’s arms and smiling and pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “Now tell me, what brings my gorgeous vampire boyfriend here on such short notice?”

Simon smiled sheepishly, head tipping down to look at the floor.

“Well like you said, Alec and Jace are two days overdue which also means….”

Magnus’ eyes widened in understanding.

“Which means you’re also overdue to feed, of course.” Simon nodded in confirmation still looking downwards.

Simon had started feeding exclusively from Jace and Alec when they’d started dating. It was a lot more convenient than having to go to Raphael for refills every other week or so since one of them was usually home when they were needed. This was the first time since Simon had moved into the institute that they’d both been gone at the same time.

Magnus looked at him quizzically.

“Come to think of it darling, you’ve not fed from me yet have you?”

“Nah, Raphael used to say to stick clear of magic users, dunno why though. Said he drank from a warlock once and woke up the next day not remembering what he’d done the whole night.” Simon shrugged.

The warlock chuckled taking his hand and leading the vampire into the living room, pulling him to sit down on the loveseat there.

“The reason he warned you away from magic users gorgeous, is because our blood is a little different because of the magic we have.”

“And that difference would be…..?”

Magnus smiled knowingly.

“Well I’ll leave that to you to find out lovely. It is safe though!” Simon looked confused. “Come on,” Magnus undid the top button of his collared shirt, pulling it down to expose the crook of his neck. “I can see you salivating from over there.”

 

* * *

 

“Mags, we’re back!” Alec called through the apartment as he and Jace stepped through to the living room, stripping off weapons and boots as they went.

“Shhhhhhh!” Magnus held a finger up to his lips as the two shadow hunters wandered into his apartment.

Alec and Jace smiled at the sight they saw. Their vampire was curled up in Magnus’ side, head resting in the crook of the warlock’s neck, fast asleep. Jace walked softly over to the two on the couch and bent down to kiss Magnus’ on the forehead, followed by Alec who pecked him on the lips.

“Was wondering whether Simon would be here. We were worried that he hadn’t fed ‘cause we were late.” Alec settled down on the other couch, Jace following suit and curling around his parabatai turned lover. Jace nodded in agreement.

“Thought he would have gone to Raphael as a backup, but Izzy said he’d waited and came here earlier today.” Jace smiled at the sleeping vampire, Simon mumbling in his sleep and curling in closer to Magnus, making the warlock smile lovingly.

“Speaking of which, why is said vampire boyfriend asleep?” Alec questioned.

“A?......J?....” Simon mumbled, blinking his eyes open slowly and smiling when he found the two shadow hunters on the couch opposite him.

“You can ask him that yourself now.” Magnus chuckled as Simon stood up, wobbling on his feet and stumbling over to the other couch, dropping himself into Jace’s lap and kissing his cheek sloppily.

“Are you…drunk, Si?” Jace asked. Simon nodded and mumbled something about bubbles and food.

Alec untangled himself from the mess of Simon and Jace limbs on the couch, dropping onto the other couch and pulling Magnus to him, giving him a proper kiss smiling.

“Well it was bound to happen at one point.” Alec shrugged. “Warlock’s blood is like alcohol to vampires, something to do with the magic in it or something.” Alec explained to his parabatai who just laughed, stopping suddenly realising that Simon had fallen asleep again. “And we all know that Simon’s a light weight.”

They all smiled fondly at the sleeping vampire, Magnus shifting off Alec and making towards the kitchen.

“Speaking of food, you two must be ravenous. I’ll bring you dinner.”

The two Nephilim smiled nodding, listening to Simon mumble about bubbly blood in his sleep again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583399) by [Anything_Really](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really)




End file.
